A PUG is an undergarment article similar to briefs and is used to protect the wearer from minor projectiles such as shrapnel, building debris, sand, and fragments due to an explosion occurring near the article wearer. The PUG may be the briefs themselves, or it may take the form of an insert fitted into a pocket in the crotch of the briefs. A common test to rate the PUG's effectiveness for stopping small projectiles is known as the V-50 2-grain fragment test.
Known PUGs are made of high strength fibers such as Kevlar and Nomex. Although such PUGs made of these materials satisfy the V-50 2-grain fragment test, they are very uncomfortable to wear. Another known PUG is made of silk. Although silk helps the wearer feel more comfortable, many layers of the silk must be used to satisfy the V-50 2-grain fragment test. As a result, the PUG is bulky and heavy. Moreover, silk fibers weaken with moisture (as do Kevlar and Nomex), so they risk failing the V-50 2-grain fragment test, and thus not protecting the wearer, if the wearer gets wet.
A PUG that satisfies the V-50 2-grain fragment test and is comfortable to the wearer, without being bulky or subject to weakening by moisture, is desirable.